


Only We Need To Understand

by fandomismyship



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It all made sense when you saw them alone. When all the threats were stripped away and the world was quiet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only We Need To Understand

**Author's Note:**

> This is the definition of drabble.

It had always felt like a mystery to Stiles that Peter and Chris were able to be near each other. The fact they were in a relationship had made it ten times more confusing for the man. Until he got to witness it from the inside -getting to experience life with them- he had never had the chance to explore it, to _really_ understand. It all made sense when you saw them alone. When all the threats were stripped away and the world was quiet.

  
Soft touches were shared between the two, even when they decided to be rough during sex. Whispered words were passed in the darkness of night, Stiles enjoying the sweet words and never missing the true meaning behind each one. When Chris came home injured, Peter would already have everything he needed to help the man out. When Peter snarled at one of the Pack members, he would let Chris explain to him why he can't do what he had done. They were basically an old married couple (just without the rings).

  
It wasn't about the past anymore and Stiles took a while to realize that. Everything that had happened, it was a story hidden in the depths of Peter's library. It was one of the leather bound books collecting dust on the shelf. Literally. Peter had written each moment down. Had cataloged his life after he came back to his sane mind, in case he ever forgot again. That was how Stiles had realized that he meant a lot to the two; when he saw his own edition added to the corner of the library.

  
Chris and Peter had been high school sweethearts, Stiles had discovered. Only parting because circumstances gave them no other choice. Chris still had a scar running up his right thigh as prove that sometimes you have to give up the thing you love to keep it safe. Neither of them had thought they'd ever get the chance to be together again. They'd only let themselves fall into each others traps again after a drunken night that had involved shouting, violence and had ended with Peter taking a passed out Chris back home to sleep it off in his bed alone.

  
When there is three of you, there is more love to give and be given in return. There are more memories to store in your mind. Two Mates wasn't widely heard of within any community of beings but it was an intense bond. The Mating mark had proved that. The gold that had strung their hearts together, had placed their heartbeats as one, had taken it out of Stiles for a whole day. Being able to sense when your Mate was in trouble or pained was weird but also comforting. Being able to sense two, well, it sometimes put Stiles on edge.

  
Scott had once asked him why it had to be them. What had drawn an 18 year old (at the time) to two older men. Stiles had answered that it was originally a sexual thing on his side. He'd have been insane to assume it would ever go further. The boy had not known about being Peter's Mate, had not known that it had meant so much more to Peter and Chris at the time. But fuck, the sex was amazing. Two people to fuck you? Fucking amazing. When it'd started to become more to the mole ridden man, he had panicked. Stiles had stopped it all. Thank whoever for Peter's stubbornness.

  
There were a lot of things Stiles could say about Peter and Chris as a couple. There are the kisses, cooking for each other, reading books aloud to one another on a stormy day but there was so much more than that now. There was two men willing to die for one another and for Stiles. There was a werewolf, a Hunter and a human sharing a life together. It may not make sense to the outside world, much as Peter and Chris hadn't made sense to him before but it didn't matter. It made sense to them and that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and I missed my babies but had no good idea. So.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and feedback, it's always appreciated!  
> Please do leave a request below or send it to bilbowatsonholmes.tumblr.com (my ideas have all gone!)
> 
> Thank you for reading and, as always, be safe my lovelies! :)


End file.
